Talk:Night Guy
Name Mangastream translates it as "Night Gai"... Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. Let's just wait for the raw, how about that? Seelentau 愛議 11:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably a bad translation, or Kumogakure-like adaptation of the pronunciation of . Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::As Omni-sama said, perhaps its name is . —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe a wordplay? Might Guy > Maito Gai / Night Moth > Naito Ga. - Thunder God Cid (talk) 17:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Here is the dialogue from the last panel of Ch 761 (from the raws). :::::"...もう... 夜ガイしかない...！"--Supratim1986 (talk) 13:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) It has nothing to do with a moth. The translator screwed that one up. However, I have no idea what to do with that sentence. He doesn't really say that he has to use a technique called Yagai, he only says that he "has no choice (しかない) to ??? yagai (夜ガイ)". Seelentau 愛議 14:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Could we perceive the statement like "have no other choice, got to use 'Night' Guy". What i mean is the word, 'Guy' is used in 3rd person while the technique's name is related to 'Night'. That is 'Guy' is telling himself that he has no other choice and got to use the 'Night'.--Supratim1986 (talk) 17:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Guy isn't the kind of man who'd speak to himself in third person. Seelentau 愛議 17:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Regardless, we should get more details in the next month or so, until then using Night Moth as a stub name shouldn't be an issue Shadowfox337 (talk) 18:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::This page has no right to exist. Seelentau 愛議 19:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Any chance one of translators got this right? There was one scanlation that translated this as "Night Guy". The viz translation usually makes its way through the internet on Monday, maybe wait to see how they translated that? Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Agree with the waiting for viz. To think they both got it wrong.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) This page should just be deleted until more information is found out about it that's actually valid. With the fact Cerez just added a template saying the information is not 100%, there is pretty much nothing to detail here. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 09:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Let's just wait for the next chapter. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 10:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : Deleting something just to recreate it next week is a pretty stupid thing to do. Next week, we'll get the information we want, it will be added, end of problem. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, according to the spoiler, it is a technique. I still don't get the name, though. Seelentau 愛議 11:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have to right now. If even the translators from our two "big" manga websites failed to grasp what this is about...we shouldn't worry to just leave it be as it is until next wednesday. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 11:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::"even"... lol Seelentau 愛議 16:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) As predicted that Viz translated it as "Night Guy", but seems that we have to wait to the next chapter to see more about Guy. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :If it's what Guy is supposed to be using in the one panel that is already online, it looks really bad-ass. Think Zabuza's demon aura, but sort of dragon looking, and 10 times the size of Zabuza's. Jump seems to be doing this thing where if you scan or take a picture of something in the manga's last page with one of their apps, you get something from the next week's episode. Two weeks ago, we got the whole first page of 671. This week it's only one unfinished-looking panel. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Strange, I don't see you two posting those comments of yours in the activity/recent changes.--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably something to do with me moving the talk page shortly after, and deleting the redirect a bit later. Another, more similar comparison to what Guy appears to be doing is when Yugito changed into Matatabi against Hidan and Kakuzu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Could be fake tho.--Elveonora (talk) 23:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Unlikely. It showed up about the same time the first page of 671 showed up, and the image/scan quality is the same. Jump is doing this for their other manga too. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) A pun while we wait: We have マイト・ガイ Maito Gai for Might Guy and now we have 夜ガイ Yagai for Night Guy. If you transcribe Night Guy to Japanese, it's ナイト・ガイ Naito Gai, which rhymes with Maito Gai. How very punny. Seelentau 愛議 10:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Stupid question, but what does "Gai" translate direction as? I ask this because I am aware that "Itachi" directly translates to "Weasel" or something.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Gai (ガイ) translates to Guy obviously. If you ask if any other kanji spell out "Gai" then look here http://www.jp41.com/kanji/gai.html a lot--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::itachi is the Japanese term for the animal we know as weasel. It doesn't mean weasel, ウィゼル wizeru means weasel. ガイ gai means guy. Seelentau 愛議 11:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, there's sadly no way to translate it differently, ガイ directly means only Guy, no moth T_T Although I'm wondering, if Might Die were to use this technique, would it be called 夜ダイ ? :D I suspect Guy named the technique after himself, otherwise I must be missing the joke.--Elveonora (talk) 11:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::A little thought experiment to solve this problem. A technique called Night Guy used by Might Die wouldn't "pun" and as such I suspect that the "implied" real name of the technique indeed is Night Moth 夜ガ, but Guy simply slightly modified it to fit his own name, kinda Chidori > Raikiri case, meaning its original name is Night Moth. Could be possible only if it isn't Guy's original technique. If it is, then forget it. Just my theory ^_--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) One of the major scan sites called it Night Guy, Seel said the raw can't be interpreted any other way AND the viz translation called it Night Guy as well. The moth thing was one site's weird screw up. I have no idea how they interpreted it that way but all signs point to them being completely wrong. There's really no discussion to be had anymore. It's not Night Moth and it certainly isn't Night Dragon as the user below suggested.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) we may very well be stuck waiting for a data book for the answer since Gai ガイ is made up of the kanji of Moth ガ and Lee イ and could be an author's pun.Shadowfox337 (talk) 13:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) chakra This time it isn't just shaped air pressure or flames through friction, but an actual chakra aura. Wouldn't that make it ninjutsu as well?--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Madara could've been referring to the chakra in Guy, though. And even if not, it's still just a high-speed Taijutsu. Seelentau 愛議 12:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sure he was referring to the aura, since air pressure wouldn't make sense as Guy was just standing there not doing any movement and shaping it with his hands or feet. Not to mention his chakra wouldn't change just from using a differently shaped air pressure. So quite positively the dragon aura is his chakra leaking out. Well, even so you are right that it wouldn't be Ninjutsu despite that since Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven is still just a Taijutsu (which is weird btw)--Elveonora (talk) 12:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: How is that weird? Chakra=/=''just'' ninjutsu. Several taijutsu use chakra to amplify their strengths. You've already pointed out one: the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. The aura of green/red (depending on the gate) is what is not chakra. Its sweat, as already stated by Guy. But that doesn't mean his techniques don't use chakra at all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Weird is, that Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven = releasing chakra from Tenketsu all over body to create a dome of chakra; Taijutsu. Releasing chakra from Tenketsu at palm only in a similar manner - the Rasengan; Ninjutsu, illogical to me--Elveonora (talk) 18:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Night Guy? Or night dragon? I'm pretty sure the name of this technique was Night Dragon. Not only from the translation but the fact that Guy's chakra takes on the form of a dragon. Shouldn't the name be changed?--Jusmick99 (talk) 12:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Because you're pretty sure? Na, we need at least the raw to decide that. Seelentau 愛議 12:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Well as I said, I believe the translation was Night Dragon but to be honest I'm not sure. I guess we have to wait and see.--Jusmick99 (talk) 12:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Wasn't the kanji revealed already in the previous chapter? Why would it be different now?--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::While he has done it before, some weird nonsense where the kanji said one thing one week, then something completely different the next, it is best to just wait for Raws but as of now, the name is Night Guy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Disintegration into ash... ...is because of blood evaporating. Cause, you know, science. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 18:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I understood this, the cracks on his skin are actually his burst veins. You can sort of see muscle tissue through the cracks, Guy's body looks a bit like tectonic plates. I don't know if Madara's ash commentary is to be taken literally, but if it is, I think that the heat that evaporated his blood also carbonized his body. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it is literal. The end of Guy's foot completely crumbled away at the end of the chapter.--Soul reaper (talk) 09:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope, that's not what a JN is. Seelentau 愛議 22:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I honestly have no idea what that means.--Soul reaper (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Whoops, that was supposed to be put a section below. Seelentau 愛議 08:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Distortion Is it the air or space that distorts? Since the two can be similar, kūki and kūkan, respectively. Since both translations can have its mistranslations from time to time, which one seems more plausible right now? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I would say the air. The only sort of space distortion I ever heard of is "length contraction", which is only significant in significant fractions of the speed of light. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree. Mangastream got it right this time. Air seems more probably, given the description and the imagery used. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I guess physical strength distorting space is rather impossible. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) In real world, yes. But this is a manga. I'm guessing Madara used the word 空 kū, meaning empty space. Guy most likely didn't distort the air he breathes, but the space itself. Seelentau 愛議 08:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :True too. Since Daytime Tiger is capable of distorting atmospheric air, this technique, which is supposedly more impressive, should be able to rend space itself then. But I guess we have to wait for the raw to come out to determine. In case though, if it is spatial distortion, would we classify this as a space-time ninjutsu? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope, that's not what a JN is. Seelentau 愛議 22:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure. All space-time ninjutsu we've seen so far involves teleportation in some way. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::My knowledge of physics is too limited to even comprehend what you guys argue about. How can space be distorted? It's a vacuum, there's nothing to distort, only the mass flowing around--Elveonora (talk) 08:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, take a napkin or so, put a dot at each end of it and put it flat in front of you. That's space. Now take the napkin and bend it, so that the two distant points on the napkin touch. That's basically bending space. Seelentau 愛議 08:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) So I get it that he got so fast, that instead of getting from point A into point B, he skipped time and as such connected AB, thus teleported or so? Doubtful, we could actually see the cause and effect in action--Elveonora (talk) 09:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :No, just his leg moved so fast that it bend space or so. He didn't "teleport", but rather "kicked through space" or so :D Seelentau 愛議 12:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, stuff too complex for us school-dropouts, head hurts, screw you Kishi. We need to hire a theologist and a theoretical physicist at this point. Omnipotent old men fly outside of spacetime, space bends, dead people live again, you can't explain that.--Elveonora (talk) 12:07, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Raw is out. The word used was "kūkan"/空間, Guy's kick literally bent the space-time continuum it seems. Omnibender - Talk - 15:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Mangapanda was right this time, seems the space got bend/distorted as the raws mentioned. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Guess I was right after all. Now, should we call it a space-time ninjutsu since it can bend the fabrics of the three dimensional space? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Technically Night Guy isn't ninjutsu. It's taijutsu. And its effect doesn't really fit what we know as STN, all STN so far involve teleportation. Omnibender - Talk - 00:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Actually, 空間 means space, not space-time. Seelentau 愛議 14:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Then we should redefine "Space-Time Ninjutsu", in that it bends the four-dimensional space of space-time (which leads to another dimension like Kamui's Dimension and the Flying Thunder God's dimensional void), while Night Guy simply bends the third dimensional space. Or something like that. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Observation: :::Morning Peacock makes flames, is not fire release. ::Argument: :::Night Guy breaks space-time, is not space-time ninjutsu. ::~SnapperT '' 01:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Exactly what Snapper said. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 01:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm beat. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :The difference is this. :) Seelentau 愛議 13:04, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::You funny guy :D--Elveonora (talk) 23:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Dynamic Entry (Exit) Comparing the forms of Guy's and Lee's kicks from here, is it a stretch to include Dynamic Entry in the "See Also" section?--Questionaredude (talk) 23:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Ryu I recall him shouting Ryu before Night Guy, Could that mean the technique in full is the Dragon Night Guy? also given the name pattern so far of times of day and animals, wouldn't it make more sense? Morning Peacock, Day Tiger, Evening Elephant, Night "me" doesn't fit. Shadowfox337 (talk) 13:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :No, since the Kanji used is 流 ryū, meaning flow, and not 竜 ryū, meaning dragon. Seelentau 愛議 14:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :fair enough, although the big Dragon involved makes that a translation nightmare Shadowfox337 (talk) 20:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Jikūkan Taijutsu I belive that is a space-time Taijutsu, because Guy was capable distorce the space around him. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 15:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :A few posts above, I linked a picture with the difference between a JN and Guy's doing. ;) Seelentau 愛議 16:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm refering to Jikūkan Taijutsu, not Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Are different Jikūkan Techniques. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 04:45, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I know, but this has nothing to do with space-time. Seelentau 愛議 05:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Name giving I think the "Night Guy" name might be named so because the body turns dark because of the ashes, making it kind of "a guy dark as night". Or what do you think? Zakata (talk) 14:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't even get what you're trying to say...--JOA20 (talk) 19:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::He means that the name refers to the charred skin of the user. Seelentau 愛議 19:54, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks. But still, I don't think it's that much trivia worthy...--JOA20 (talk) 20:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect Description The article is wrong. He wasn't on the brink of death due to the technique. He was on the brink of death due to opening all 8 of the gates. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Both, it's also mentioned on Eight Gates article. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 17:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC) It isn't both. The technique had nothing to do with him almost dying. He could have used a simple non shadow clone and ran out of chakra and the result would have been the same. The attack had nothing to do with him almost dying. It was the fact that he had focused all his chakra into one attack when he was already dying due to opening the gate. SeaTerror (talk) 17:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Time to bump this. I assume it got lost in the aftermath of both chapters and the discussions. SeaTerror (talk) 17:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Chakra or Steam? I'm going to bring this up again, because I'm OCD and this is bothering me. Sweat/steam vs. Chakra. After watching the fight in the anime, then rereading the manga, I literally don't think the "chakra" Madara "acknowledged" was the dragon-like aura. Why? Because in the same statement, Madara comments on how Guy is the best fighter he has faced since Hashirama. He's literally just acknowledging Guy's chakra as a viable threat. It's been established (Kisame) that the "aura" that is released by the Eight Gates is just glowing sweat/steam. Madara even calls it "red/green steam" when Guy unleashes the Gates. Therefore, this article saying that Guy's dragon aura is chakra is wrong. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :I thought it was evaporated sweat/blood. 04:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :: ^ That's pretty much it. Evaporated sweat, which for some reason is glowing, but that whole commentary by Kisame (I think it was Kisame that made the comments; but it was definitely while Guy was fighting him) went to extreme lengths to say the aura wasn't chakra. So, of that, I'm certain. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::The green, blue and red auras aren't chakras, doesn't say anything about a dragon, unless you suspect it shapes into it by itself. But let's see what DB4 Jin no Sho says.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, the manga and the anime show Guy forming the Dragon aura. It literally erupts from the red aura that is already around him, so I'm pretty certain of what it is made out of. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Edit: Furthermore, we know that the Hirudora is just a super-air punch. And it was shaped like a tiger. Again, a lot of effort went into claiming that the Hirudora's shape was not a "chakra blast". This description was further backed up when Kisame couldn't absorb it. I'm pretty sure it's the same concept with the dragon. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of Gai.. http://blog.pierrot.jp/archives/8481 QuakingStar (talk) 06:04, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hirudora was shaped with his hands, though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : Hirudora wasn't shaped by anything. It was a super fast punch. The Night Guy is a super fast kick. There is no difference. The aura was stated by both Madara and Kisame to be steam/sweat radiating off of the user and, in Kisame's case, was specifically mentioned not to be chakra. The article is making a huge assumption by stating that it suddenly isn't just because Madara made a compliment of Guy's massive chakra, which we all know was more likely a reference to the immense chakra brought forth by the Eight Gates. 04:28, August 7, 2015 (UTC)~ Ten Tailed Fox ::Was it even stated to be chakra anywhere? 04:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Kisame initially thought it to be chakra, only to learn it was sweat when he realized his chakra absorption techniques wouldn't work on it. Madara called it both "steam" and "vapor" and the chakra he was commenting on was Guy's impressive Eight Gates chakra, not the dragon head. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't see why it can't be changed then. At least, not yet. 04:06, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Damage on enemy I distinctly remember the left half of Madara's upper body missing (having been completely eradicated) after Night Guy. Do I remember wrong? If right, shouldn't someone mention it in the article, rather than Madara's words only? AoMythology (talk) 23:40, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Night Gai's dragon aura is not chakra. If it was Madara would just absorb it and take the physical blow. It is probably concentrated air pressure in a similar manner to the Sekizou and the Hirudora. Thechosenone124 (talk) 04:48, August 1, 2017 (UTC)